1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for treating fresh iridium-containing reforming catalysts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The methods of preparation of metal-containing hydrocarbon conversion catalysts are well-known to the prior art. Much of the patent literature in this field relates to the regeneration of spent catalysts to impart a performance similar to that of a fresh or untreated catalyst. U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,755 discloses a series of treatment steps which may be performed on either a deactivated catalyst which is being regenerated or a fresh catalyst as part of the pretreatment procedure. The treatment procedure consists basically of a drying step at 200-600.degree. F. for 2 to 24 hours, a calcination step at 700-1100.degree. F. for 5 to 10 hours, and a water-free reduction step at 800-1100.degree. F.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,682 discloses a method of treating a catalyst which can be applied to either a spent or a fresh catalyst which comprises drying the catalyst at 220-250.degree. F. followed by a calcination step at 500-700.degree. F. This patent notes that calcination temperatures in excess of 700.degree. F. should be avoided. The drying and calcination steps may be followed by contact with hydrogen chloride or reduction with hydrogen.